Giant Noob
Not to be confused with Giant Noob (Classic). Giant Noob is one of seven bosses in Survive The Disasters 2. It also appeared in Survive The Disasters 1, albeit without its stomping abilities or animations. Memo The King of all noobs! Giant Noob has 3 devastating attacks. Giant Noob can outrun you pretty easily, but has slow movement. When it body slams, all body parts does 1-hit KO, while its legs do 60 damage. When very close to him, he will either 1-hit KO stomp on the ground repeatedly, or jump high in the air with rapid explosions around its legs. Hyper Giant Noob Hyper Giant Noob sports a crown, known as King Noob. He has much more health, and his attacks are stronger. * Body Slam: Works like normal one except he slams and gets up faster. * Stomp: ''' Instead of stomping one direction, he will now spin in a circle while stomping. However, each hit only deals 40 damage. * '''Explosions: Create explosions faster and sends a shockwave which instantly kills you. Bugs * Giant Noob can sometimes fly about the map in a clumsy way or teleport to other places in the map, due to animation glitches. * Rarely, Giant Noob can kick you under the map. If this happens, you will die. Trivia * Giant Noob has the same music as Alexnewtron and Giant Zombie. * Giant Noob is the biggest boss in the game, being far larger than Reaper or Black Mage. * Giant Noob's memo is one of few that actually can't be fully read, as the description is too long. * When the Giant Noob is glitching, it does no damage. However, when it touches a player, said player will be flung around the map as the Giant Noob is travelling too fast. * In the beta version, Giant Noob was in its testing phases and did not attack players. Instead, it walked (in the same way it does in the current game) and sometimes "danced" around the map. * It you are targeted by the Giant Noob, it is recommended to go through his legs. The odds of surviving his slam attack are very slim. * In Survive The Disasters 3, Giant Noob turned into a regular Noob with the health of a Giant Noob. His head also grew gradually as the disaster went on. * Giant Noob has the highest Bloxxer Achievement as of Version 1.21. * In Version 1.23, Giant Noob had a pumpkin on his head. * In Version 1.25, Giant Noob turned into a giant version of Santa. * Previously, Giant Noob had a medium chance from vanishing from the map. This was fixed in Version 1.27. * In Survive The Disasters 4, it was replaced with its Hyper version, and the warning was changed to "King Noob". ** However, Giant Noob was not considered a boss in this update, as he could not be killed by players. * Giant Noob sometimes glitches and flies through the map before landing on a random spot in the map. This can be a huge disadvantage to players who are far away from Giant Noob. ** He can also rarely land on walls. If this happens, he can consider the wall to be a part of the ground, enabling him to attack players while stuck in the wall. Gallery HyperGiantNoob.png | Hyper Giant Noob, also known as King Noob. SantaGiantNoob.png | Giant Noob's christmas outfit. Category:Disasters Category:Boss Category:Insta-kill Category:Hyper Category:Explosive Category:Sequel Disaster